


The Lightning Curse

by ItzAmyInnit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Murder, Psychopaths In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzAmyInnit/pseuds/ItzAmyInnit
Summary: This is an intentionally ridiculous story I made to traumatise my friends. I'm only posting it here to traumatise people on an F1 discord. If you're looking for a well written story, this isn't it chief.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Lightning Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't send this outside fanfiction circles, just incase Lance gets a fear of Cando, lmao. Do not take his seriously. This is meant to be as silly as possible. I am also not saying Carlos and Lando have a murder boner.

Carlos and Lando were walking around aimlessly near the Portugal hotel. They were bored as hell, and Carlos wanted to comfort his teammate after his bad result. Lando enjoyed spending time with Carlos. His familiar smell and body heat were strangely comforting. Carlos was talking quickly about some random TV series, though Lando wasn't really paying attention. He just stared into Carlos' eyes and nodded like he understood. They both walked towards a railing next to a river.

Lightening and thunder began to crackle in the skies.

Carlos jokingly yelled at the sky "WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE THIS DURING THE RACE???"  
Lando laughed and joined in. "SCREW YOU RAIN!!!"

Carlos looked at Lando. He was so cute when he laughed. Lando finished giggling and looked at Carlos. There was then an awkward silence. Lando and Carlos just stared at each other for a good 10 seconds.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck very close and made them both jump.

"Woah! That was close! Carlos exclaimed.  
"Carlos.... Could we go inside? I don't like this."  
"Oh come on Lando! The chances we get hit by a bolt are less than one in a million."  
"Please. It's scary."  
Lando giggled.  
"Then I'll protect you."  
Carlos wrapped his arm around Lando.  
"It's funny that there's lightning now."  
"Why?" Lando enquired.  
"It's just so close to Halloween."  
Lando didn't like where Carlos was going with this.  
"Oh god what are you going to say."  
"Well, there is a... legend that if two people are struck by lightning near Halloween... they will live, but go crazy."  
Lando laughed nervously. "You made that up on the spot didn't you."  
Carlos smirked. "Who knows." He raised his eyebrows mockingly.

Suddenly a flash of white came down unexpectedly. A fork of lightning cut through the sky. The electricity surges through Carlos into Lando through the older man's hold. They both see the same thing. As if they were the same man. Insanity. Flames. Destruction. Suffering. And something else. Some different, raw, strong emotion in them.  
They cried out in emotional and physical pain. 

The electricity stopped going through their bodies. They both were lying on the floor, smoke coming from their bodies, eyes closed.

Suddenly, both their eyes snapped open. They sat up in sync with each other and stood up. Each faced the other and walked towards him. Lando moved his hand to Carlos' cheek and gently caressed it. Carlos' hands found their way around Lando's hips. Lando and Carlos suddenly pressed their lips together and started to passionately lick into the others mouth, blinded by emotions amplified by some alteration in their minds. They looked like two horny teenagers in a typical horror movie. Lando giggled as Carlos tickled him playfully. He ran his fingers through Carlos' hair causing more pleasure noises from Carlos.

As they were making out by the riverside, a man walked by. As he passed them, he made a disapproved grunt. Carlos didn't like that.

What? Carlos said in a passive aggressive tone.

The man turned to face them. He sighed. "Not in public."  
"I'm sorry? What was that?" Carlos kept a passive aggressive, "are you sure you want to say that" tone.  
The man grabbed him by the shirt.  
"Don't test me".  
"no. you don't test me."  
A furious unbridled rage erupted in Carlos. Stronger than any rage he, or possibly anyone, had experienced. It was if all the hate being felt in all the world had been given to this one man.

Carlos yelled out in a mindless fury.  
"RAGHHHHHHH!!"  
He bit one of the man's hand that was grasping on to him. He did it with such force that a chunk of the man's hand was bitten off.

The man looked down in horror at the bloody mess Carlos had made. His arm was covered in blood where Carlos had bitten his arm. He looked up in terror at Carlos, whose mouth was now a bloody mess.

Carlos made an evil smile, and looked to the metal spiked railing. With all his strength, he grabbed the man's head and forced it onto the tip of the railing, impaling his head. Carlos then pulled the head off of the railing and effortlessly threw the body over the railing, into the river. 

"Where were we?"  
Lando giggled-but not his normal giggle. This laugh was higher pitched than usual. More unpredictable. More unhinged.  
"You're so strong!"  
Lando stroked Carlos's muscles on his arms.  
"Though a pretty face like yours shouldn't be in jail. Let's get you cleaned up. Come on, there's a fountain over there."  
Lando dragged Carlos to the fountain, holding his hand. Carlos knelt down next to the fountain and washed the blood off his face and hands. Carlos went to stand up but Lando shoved him forwards. Carlos fell head first into the fountain and Lando laughed histerically, almost falling backwards with laughter.  
"Hey! Get back here!  
Carlos dragged Lando in with him. They then spent the next minute splashing each other with water. They got each other absolutely soaked with water. The two childish boys were interrupted by two men walking up to them.

"You enjoying yourselves?"  
There stood Max and Alex, giggling at the sight of Lando and Carlos.  
"Very much, actually."  
Lando and Carlos got up. They both stood inside the fountain, and Lando got beside Carlos, stroking his neck gently.  
"Who'd you kill? asked Max, jokingly.  
"How'd you know? Carlos said calmly, raising an eyebrow.  
"The fountain is a bit... red." Max laughed.  
"Ah, yes. Just some randomer. His body is in the river now. I'm glad you're okay with my murderous tendencies."  
"Just don't get on our bad sides or you're next!"  
Lando and Carlos then went into some maniacal laughter. Max and Alex laughed along not knowing that they weren't joking.  
"We should probably be getting back to our hotel rooms now."  
"Actually - there's a reason why we're here. We're inviting all drivers to Max's room, to play a bit of fifa and stuff. Feel like it?" Alex asked.  
"Lando, do you want to?"  
"Well... as long as afterwards we can still... Lando whispered into Carlos' ear causing small giggles from him.  
"Lando says we can."  
Max and Alex decided it was better they didn't ask.  
"We'll see you once we've cleaned up in the shower."  
As Max walked away with Alex he swore he heard Lando whisper "together" to Carlos.  
"Are they-" Max began.  
"I guess so. You do mean dating, right?"  
"Yeah. How long do you think-" Max paused.  
"No idea." Alex replied.

Later.

Lando and Carlos were half dressed, putting on clothes.  
"That was the best time of my life" Lando said.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it, cariño. Carlos replied.  
"We should probably go to the thing now."  
"Ah yes. The thing."  
"I have a question."  
"Go on."  
"When you killed that man... how did you feel?"  
"Pleasure. Freedom. Oh, the freedom. I felt like I could do anything I wanted and no one could touch me. Not even God. It made me feel powerful, exerting my will on another. They begged, wanted me to stop. But I didn't because I wanted to kill him. Why?"  
"I want to feel it. I want to control. To kill someone as they beg for my mercy. Not just anyone. Someone I hate."  
"Then you will."

Carlos and Lando entered Max's hotel room. As soon as they did, everyone stared at them. Some drivers sniggered at them.  
"Glad everyone is so eager to see us"  
Lance was laughing hysterically, clearly very drunk.  
"Why'd you go for the guy with the smallest cock in the room? Mines way better, look!  
Lance pulled his trousers and pants down. All the drivers in the room shielded their eyes.  
"Fucking hell put it away!" Pérez, Stroll's teammate, tried to convince Lance to stop it.  
"Stop being a fucking idiot!" Max yelled.  
"Ha! He's not calling me a retard like before! Character development!  
Lance pulled his pants and trousers back up.  
"Thank god." Lando said.  
"Stop pretending you didn't enjoy that, gay boy."  
"Why the fuck would you tell him you fucking idiot?" Carlos yelled at Max and Alex.  
"Okay, I think it's best everyone leaves. C'mon everyone."  
Almost everyone left. All who were left in the room were Alex, Max, Carlos, Lando and Lance.  
"Aww, why did you have to ruin the fun?"  
"You ruined the fun, you little cunt. " Lando yelled while walking towards Lance. Lance walked towards him until they were stood close to each other, opposite.  
"Ooooh, gay boy is getting angry."  
"don't test me."  
Lando's voice mirrored that of Carlos' just before he killed the man that now rested in the river.  
"Do you think I'm afraid of you! You're tiny! I'm glad I took you out the race, you're a peace of shit."  
That tipped Lando over the edge. He grabbed Lance by the throat and raised him up, his anger giving him superhuman strength. He reveled in Lance's fear, and the power he felt causing him pain. Any sort of empathy had vanished when the electricity had left his body. Lando started his unhinged giggling again.  
Max and Alex watched in horror as Lando giggled and grinned like a psycho while choking Lance to death. Max rushed Lando and tried to pull him off Lance, and Lando dropped him, Lance on the floor struggling to breathe.  
"Lando what the fuck! Stop! You'll kill him!"  
Lando turned to face Max, will an evil sneer on his face.  
"I know."  
"I won't let you kill him!" Max said fearfully, standing between Lance and Lando.  
"Carlos, help us!"  
Carlos went towards Lando and held his hand.  
"You will"  
"Will what? Carlos? Alex spoke. He was shaking in fear.  
"Bedroom. Now."  
"What...why?" Max and Alex said at the same time.  
"Don't make me ask again."  
Alex did as he was told and went into the room. However, Max, with a bit more courage, swung a punch at Carlos. Carlos caught Max's fist and squeezed. Max let out a scream as the bones in his hand crunched. He then threw a knockout punch and Max flopped to the floor. Carlos threw Max onto the bedroom with Alex and he rushed to Max to help him. Carlos left the door open for Alex to watch. Carlos went over to get a knife - since it was a hotel room the only knife available was a butter knife, but nonetheless, Carlos passed it to Lando. Alex watched in horror as Lance let out a blood curdling scream, as Lando pearced his chest multiple times with the knife whilst giggling maniacally.  
"Good Lando. Feels good doesn't it? Let it all out, my sweet"  
Lance lay there, his chest covered in blood, with more leaking out his mouth. He was dead.

Alex awoke from his nightmare, screaming.  
"Holy shit... what the fuck was that dream??? Lando and Carlos lovers...and murderers...the blood...God I need water." Alex opened the bedroom door and there laid Lance's cold dead body.


End file.
